uk_video_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Mermaid
The Little Mermaid is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991 and it got re-released by Disney Videos on 23rd November 1998. Description Original 1991 release Somewhere under the sea, and beyond your imagination, lies an adventure in fantasy! When a headstrong mermaid named Ariel falls in love with a dashing human prince, she longs to be part of the magical world on land. With the help of her friends, shy, lovable Flounder and Sebastian, a reggae-singing crab, Ariel bravely ventures from her underwater home to try and win her prince's love in a thrilling race against time. One of the most critically acclaimed films of the year, The Little Mermaid is full of dazzling animation, Oscar winning songs, and unforgettable new characters. This Disney masterpiece is a treasure to be enjoyed now and for generations to come. 1998 Re-release All the music, fun and adventure under the sea resurface in this magical, digitally remastered edition of Disney's 28th animated classic. Groundbreaking animation, colourful characters and an Oscar winning song and score make 'The Little Mermaid' even more popular today than the day she first splashed on screen! Ariel, the fun-loving and mischievous mermaid, lives in an underwater paradise with her father King Triton and is enchanted with the life above the sea ... even more so after saving a handsome prince from drowning! Against the advice of her best friend Flounder and the hilarious reggae-singing crab Sebastian, Ariel strikes a deal with the sea witch Ursula. In exchange for her beautiful voice, Ariel will become part of the human world. But what seems a dream come true becomes a heated race against time in which Ariel must win the prince's love and save her father's kingdom! With its enhanced sound quality and breathtaking imagery, this tale of pure Disney magic can finally be experienced like never before. Cast * Jodi Benson as Ariel, Vanessa * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian * Jason Marin as Flounder * Kenneth Mars as King Triton * Buddy Hackett as Scuttle * Ben Wright as Grimsby * René Auberjonois as Chef Louis * Paddi Edwards as Flotsam and Jetsam * Edie McClurg as Carlotta * Will Ryan as The Seahorse Herald * Frank Welker as Max the Sheepdog Credits Trailers and info Original 1991 release (Version 1) Opening # The Rescuers Down Under and The Prince and the Pauper (Now Showing at a Cinema Near You) # Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "Song of the South", "Talespin", "Gummi Bears", "DuckTales" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: I Love to Laugh". Closing # EuroDisney Resort Paris sneak peek on Sunday 12th April 1992 Original 1991 release (Version 2) Opening # The Rescuers Down Under and The Prince and the Pauper (Now Showing at a Cinema Near You) # Fantasia (Coming Soon to Video) # Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "Song of the South", "Talespin", "Gummi Bears", "DuckTales" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: I Love to Laugh". Closing # EuroDisney Resort Paris sneak peek on Sunday 12th April 1992 1998 Re-release (Digitally Remastered) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # A Bug's Life (Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # "Kiss the Girl" music video (Peter André) # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Coming Exclusively on Video. in March 1999) # Belle's Magical World (Exclusively on Video) # The Little Mermaid: Story Studio Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:The Little Mermaid Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video logo from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 23rd September 1991 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 23rd November 1998